1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging member to be used in an electrophotographic apparatus or the like, and to an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A charging member to be used in contact charging of an object to be charged such as a photosensitive member is generally provided with an elastic layer containing a rubber, a thermoplastic elastomer, or the like in order to ensure a uniform nip with the object to be charged and to prevent the object to be charged from being damaged. However, toner or an external additive is liable to adhere to a surface of such elastic layer. Further, when the elastic layer and the photosensitive member abut on each other in a resting state over a long period of time, permanent deformation may occur in the abutment portion of the elastic layer. To cope with such problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-160355 discloses a charging member including a surface-modified layer formed by subjecting a surface of an elastic layer to irradiation with an energy ray such as a UV ray or an electron beam.